Fall, falling, fallen
by fallenxone
Summary: To betray oneself is the biggest betrayal to one's belief, to give up one's people is the biggest betrayal to the people. But when the need for betrayal comes without a choice, should one choose to betray one's self or one's people?  formerly Give in
1. Chapter 1

**Fall, falling, fallen**

**Chapter 1**

"You have got to be kidding." Alfred spat, his fists clenched tightly by his side. He must have had heard wrongly, for how could those words he thought he had heard come from Andy's mouth?

"I'm not, Alfred…" Anderson looked away, unable to look into his nation's eyes as he confirmed his previous statement. "Our hands are tied. We have no choice."

Alfred gritted his teeth and slammed his fists onto the table, neatly splitting the table into two with his strength. "No choice?" He hissed, "There is always a choice. But because you all have already given up at the beginning, you tied your own hands and gave yourself no chance. I will never-"

"You're right, Alfred, we do have a choice." Alfred looked taken aback by the sudden interruption. "We have a choice of either to giving in and joining them with our, _your,_ people getting out unscathed, or stand firm and uphold our ideologies at the expense of our people's life. Which would you choose? As the representative of the people, of America… which would you choose, Alfred?"

Alfred's sky blue eyes narrowed and he hissed, "Its precisely because I represent _my_ people, _my children_, that I reject the sheer notion of even joining that bastard." Alfred closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them slowly again and for a moment, Alfred looked so young, so vulnerable as he stared into the eyes of one of his wisest and trusted Generals, silently pleading him to see reason, "You can understand… can't you, Andy?"

The man looked down at his hands, which were fisted tightly in front of him; unable to look at his nation, the one he would lay down his life for willingly, look so desperate, "If we could find a loophole, any way to halt that missile…"

"Why don't we attack that bastard first! Destroy him before he can nuke us!" Alfred suggested eagerly, his eyes lighting up in excitement at the prospect of the discovering a loophole.

Anderson shook his head, and the grin that started to spread across Alfred's face fell, before he reached to push a button. Nodding at the screen was hung at a corner of the office they were in, both turned to look at it and an image flickered onto the screen. A familiar face was shown and Alfred inhaled sharply in recognition.

"_Добрый вечер (1)," Russia greeted with a huge smile on his face, clad in his customary scarf and heavy coat. He was in a laboratory of sorts with quite a number of white-cloaked scientists working on something, blocked by Russia's big frame, in the background. "How is America doing? It has been quite a few years since the start of this little squabble, da?" _

Alfred looked at the video Russia with a raised brow. What kind of a demented person would call a war of this magnitude, World War III in fact, a little squabble? And a few years? That was the biggest understatement of the century! Right next to comparing the third World War to a squabble, of course.

_Russia continued to smile creepily, as if waiting for an answer, before he stepped to aside and gestured to the group behind him. The group was working on a missile._

Alfred tensed and his fists clenched even tighter. He knew he was threatened, he knew Russia as going to attack him but he could not pull his eyes from the screen – the image of the missile. He barely even noticed the crimson liquid that started to leak out through the gaps between his fingers as his nails dug into his palms. His eyes narrowed as he glared hatefully at the screen, his entire frame trembling with barely repressed anger.

"_I believe I have no need to explain what this is, da?" The smile on his face now was more like a bemused smirk. "Right now, this, and 49 more of the same missile, is aimed at your 50 states, particularly at the most populous city of each state." Russia chuckled as if he had just said a humorous joke. _

_Walking closer towards the missile, Russia started explaining, "But do you know what is the true beauty of this missile? I shall not bore you with the details but lets just say this is roughly as powerful as what you know as Tsar Bomba (2), da? Only much smaller and more powerful." The grin on Russia's face stretched and his demonic violet eyes twinkled with a malicious light. "And if you are wondering whether this is just a fluke or not, why not take the risk and see?"_

Alfred's eyes widened and his jaws slackened slightly before he whipped around to face Anderson, shouting accusingly, "You never told me that! Fuck, if that is really as powerful or more powerful than that fucking tsar-bomb then… fuck!" Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated, as he scowled.

Anderson sighed and shook his head, "Do you understand now, Alfred? If he truly has those missiles, the casualties, the damage… I cannot even imagine…" Alfred glowered at the floor, still vexed at the cul-de-sac he seemed to be in as he bit his lips before his attention was drawn back to the video at the sound of Russia's voice.

"_You must be wondering the reason why I have my missiles aimed at you, da?" Russia asked; seated comfortably in a chair in what looked like an office._

Alfred frowned. When did Russia leave the lab?

"_You see, America, you play an incredibly vital role in this war and I'm sure you know that very well too… Your allies rely on you, you are the strongest amongst them militarily, and you stand so firmly for your beliefs and would do everything to ensure it's upheld. Moreover you are somewhat considered essential to their, your, victory, da?" Russia leaned back on his chair and laced his fingers together. "But no, I am not attacking you because I want you down and defeated so that I can win this war... that would only make your allies more determined to defeat me, da?"_

"_So I thought about this problem for quite some time, and then it came to me. What would demoralize the enemy more than to see the one they rely on, their leader of sorts, turn to their enemy and join the enemy ranks?" _

Despite already knowing what Russia would ask for, Alfred still felt the dread filling him, restraining him like chains shackling him to the floor.

_Russia leaned forward and rested his arms on the table, "I shall wait for no more than 5 days for your response, da? By Sunday noon, Moscow time of course, I will send the missiles flying not only to America, but also to Canada, Britain, France and the other allies as well, should your response not be satisfactory." His lips quirked and he smirked with a victorious gleam in his eyes. " I anxiously await your, no doubt, positive reply. Иметь хороший день (3)." The video then turned black._

Alfred's mouth went dry when Russia mentioned Matthew, Arthur and Francis… as well as the rest of his friends. That commie bastard! To think that the Russian was threatening him not only with his people but with his family and friends as well?

Closing his eyes, Alfred tried to calm down by taking in deep breaths, covering his eyes with his hand. He flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder and his eyes flew open. Oh, it was only Anderson… Alfred tried to gather a smile on his face but failed miserably when it came out to form a grimace instead.

"I understand, Alfred… But I hope you would be able to better understand the situation we are in right now." Alfred nodded weakly. "On the bright side, if there is any bright side currently, the president would be negotiating with Russia's leader about the 'agreement'. Perhaps he would be able to tweak it to better suit us instead."

Alfred laughed hoarsely at the optimism. "I know Russia too well. When that bastard wants something his way, he would do whatever he can to get it. No negotiations, no discussions and no compromises."

For the first time in many years, Alfred looked older than his physical age of 19. Anderson could see from his nation's normally vibrant eyes a man far older, far more knowledgeable; far more experienced… the old general felt like a child in his presence.

"Then… what should we do now?" Anderson could not help but ask, although he felt that the moment was inappropriate. The blonde was staring into space with a blank look, as if in his own world. At his question, Alfred's glazed eyes cleared and he looked up.

"Now?" Alfred echoed, an acerbic smile stretching across his face as he turned to face Anderson, "now we can only give in and hope for the best."

* * *

TBC

1: Good evening

2: Tsar Bomba. The biggest nuclear warhead in the world made by the USSR and tested in 1961. The force of the bomb is equivalent to 50 million tons of TNT and even up to 100km away; one would get third degree burns! If you're more interested, go to []. Got all my information from there.

3: Have a good day

All Russian translations are from

The alliances:

The Great Northern League (GNL): America, Canada, England, France, Spain, Italy, and Ireland

The Asiatic Confederation (AC): The Asian countries excluding Singapore

The Non-allegiance Bloc (NAB): The Nordics, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, and Singapore

The Southern Sphere (SS): South America, Mexico, Portugal

The Central Coalition (CC): Middle East, Turkey

The Oceanic Partnership (OP): Australia & New Zealand

The European Allied Union (EAU): Eastern and Central Europe with the exception of Switzerland, Lichtenstein and Austria


	2. Chapter 2

**Fall, falling, fallen**

All right, so I've decided to continue though I changed the title to suit the new storyline more. I've made up some new alliances and fractions so just ignore the WW2 alliances that I said the countries are in, in the previous chapter.

The Great Northern League (GNL): America, Canada, England, France, Spain, Italy, and Ireland

The Asiatic Confederation (AC): The Asian countries excluding Singapore

The Non-allegiance Bloc (NAB): The Nordics, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, and Singapore

The Southern Sphere (SS): South America, Mexico, Portugal

The Central Coalition (CC): Middle East, Turkey

The Oceanic Partnership (OP): Australia & New Zealand

The European Allied Union (EAU) [Former]: Eastern and Central Europe with the exception of Switzerland, Lichtenstein and Austria

The European American Allied Union (EAAU) [Now]: America, Eastern and Central Europe with the exception of Switzerland, Lichtenstein and Austria

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Alfred sat, resting his elbows on his lap, as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Sweat rolled down his back despite the coolness of the room and occasionally, he would reach up to wipe away the beads of sweat that had accumulated on his temples and brows. He kept his gaze firmly to the ground and, from time to time, his tongue would dart out to wet his dry chapped lips. He turned his wrist once again to check the time and closed his eyes when he realised that the meeting would start in minutes. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he pushed arms off his thighs and stood up, before walking to the head of the table.

The doors flung open and he flinched, not looking at the newcomers for a moment before, forcing his lips into a wide and painful grin, whipping around to greet the rest of his – no, not his anymore – allies. "You guys are late!"

Arthur rolled his eyes as he plopped onto his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well, _some_ of us have important matters to attend to, unlike _others_ who have enough free time to arrive early."

Alfred laughed as obnoxiously and loudly as he could as he waved for the other nations to hurry their way to their seats. "Yeah, I know you're all busy so thanks a bunch for making it here on such short notice."

"You said you wanted to tell us something, Al?" Matthew whispered as he 'materialised' on his seat.

"Man, Mattie! When did you get here!" Ignoring his brother's barely audible – 'I've been here since the beginning!' – Alfred, scanned the table, at the nations seated around it. Matthew, Canada; Arthur, England; Francis, France; Antonio, Spain; Lovino and Feliciano, Italy, and Eily; Ireland; all part of the League he created, a league he was about to – have already – leave.

"Alfred? Well? What do you want to tell us?" Eily asked softly, her grass green eyes sparkling with concern. "Did something happen? Do you need help?"

Alfred looked down and bit his lips. The words just could not leave the tip of his tongue. He took another breath and looked up, only to have his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the worried and concerned looks in everyone's eyes.

Minutes ticked by and still, Alfred had not said a thing. Irritated by the silence, Arthur frowned and asked, "If you're not saying anything, then I have a question. Why are we holding one of our meetings here, in one of the N.A.B countries when we can just do so in our countries?"

Alfred's eyes widened at the question and hesitantly opened his mouth to answer when a voice, belonging to neither one of the nations in the meeting, answered the question, "Because it's hostile territory da?"

The nations tensed; all, bar Alfred, reached for their weapons and turned to glared at the intruder, though they know they cannot attack him here. "Russia" Arthur snarled, "what are you doing here and what do you mean?"

Ivan giggled and walked towards where Alfred stood, ignoring the wary looks the League shot him. "There is nothing keeping me from being here, da? I am not breaking any international agreements." Finally stopping a few paces from Alfred, he turned to face the rest of the nation, glee apparent on his face. "And what I mean? Why don't you ask Alfred here, da?"

Eyes turned and Alfred took a step back. "I-I'm sorry…" He could not look at them. He has betrayed them all.

"What are you apologising for, Al?"

"Oui, why are you apologising?"

Alfred wetted his lips again and swallowed the saliva collected in his mouth. His fingers drifted to his holster before reluctantly drawing the gun. A tear rolled down his cheek as he aimed his gun at his former allies. "I'm so sorry."

The others stood up frantically, shocked by his actions. "What on earth! Alfred, what is wrong with you! You are aiming at the wrong side!"

Russia giggled even harder before placing a gloved hand on Alfred's armed hand to steady it. "That's where you are wrong, da~" He wrapped his free arm around Alfred's waist and brought Alfred's back to his chest. "Tell them, Alfred."

More tears spilled from Alfred's azure eyes as he choked, "T-The United St-States of… Ame…rica…" Alfred turned away and Ivan hummed his displeasure before turning the younger nation by the chin back to face the others. "… Hereby with-withdraw from The Great… Northern… League and… and… and would henceforth be a… part of… The European Al-Allied… Union… now known… as the European… A-American Allied U-Union."

"How…"

The American sobbed even harder, his grip on the gun shaking even more. Matthew slumped onto the floor, knees weak in disbelief as Francis covered his mouth in horror. Antonio, along with the Italy twins, stared in mute incredulity while Eily exploded in rage. "You betrayer! You bloody traitor!" She screamed as she whipped her own gun out, pointing it at Ivan and Alfred, her hands shaking badly from anger. Arthur himself was numbed with shocked as he, leaning heavily on the backrest of his seat, simply stared at Alfred unblinkingly. "We trusted you! Believed in you!"

Ivan giggled before, in a flash, knocking the pistol out of her hand with his pipe. "We do not want to break our promise to Switzerland, da?" Switching his grip around Alfred's waist to grasping Alfred's hand, he pulled the younger out of the room like one would do to a child, with Alfred stumbling and sobbing behind him. Stopping by the door, Ivan just could not resist the final jab. "And soon, all of you will become one with Mother Russia, da?"

The door was closed before the vase crumpled against the hard, ebony wood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fall, falling, fallen**

**Chapter 3**

America had arrived weeks ago; eyes bloodshot and narrowed into the foulest of glares, nose and cheeks red, and lips drawn back into a fierce snarl. With his arms crossed over his chest, he had stood, stubbornly silent, by Russia, as the Slavic nation introduced him to the rest of the (now) EAAU members, not even flashing his customary grin to them.

He ignored Russia when Russia laid down the ground rules; and, after a tense tour of the mansion, stormed into the room assigned to him, refusing to leave the room – not for his meals, not for any form of exercise, and not even for any escape attempts he might have cooked up.

Even the many tear-filled attempts to get him to leave his room by Ukraine and Lithuania were unsuccessful. Russia himself could barely care less about the entire situation, telling his dear sister not to worry. After all, it was not as if America would starve to death. Nations do not die so easily.

So day after day, Russia would grin at the continual success of the EAAU troops.

Day after day, Ukraine and Lithuania would worry over the health of America.

And day after day, America would grow increasingly frustrated by the lack of English channels on the TV.

Russia, of course, knew very well of America's frustration. That was what the camera he had installed in the room was for, after all. And although enjoying to watch, the American's fits were rather expensive. So on days when he was not as busy taking over the world, he would toy with the idea of allowing America to watch something in English. It would save him a great deal of money to spend on elsewhere, such as buying more vodka.

But then he remembered dear Ukraine's and Lithuania's tears and would promptly toss the idea out of his mind. Children would, after all, have to grow up one day and stop throwing tantrums to get what they want. If America wanted anything, he would have to ask nicely and politely.

So Russia continued to read reports, Ukraine and Lithuania continued to fret, and America continued to curse Russia for all the Russian channels he have.

Till Russia thought of one channel America could watch, one that would most probably tilt the situation in his favour.

After all, he knew one huge weakness that the American has and no, it was not his fear of ghosts.

* * *

Ukraine knocked on the door softly. "Um, mister America? It's time for dinner…" There was no reply and she bit her lips worriedly. She knew her brother had told her not to worry but she could not help it. She raised her voice slightly and repeated, "mister America? It's time for dinner!" Once again, there was no reply.

Sighing, she reluctantly gripped the doorknob. She knew it was rude to enter the room without permission, but America had really been the room for far too long. Turning the knob, unlocked just like most of the other rooms in the mansion, she pushed the door open and flinched when her ear was assaulted by a loud voice.

The room was dim, lit only by the television and the light spilling in from the corridor.

"The SS troops have been flushed out of America by the EAAU forces."

Ukraine tilted her head to a side as she tried to figure out the channel, brows furrowed slightly. If she was not wrong, it was one of the few English channels available here and all it broadcasted was the news.

"The EAAU troops are now steadily advancing into both Mexico and Canada after successfully overcoming SS troops in America. The EAAU troops in Europe have also been aided by American soldiers in the EAAU's attempt at invading Italy and France."

Oh, the channel was repeating the news? This piece of news has been broadcasted before, a few days ago.

Sighing, she shook her head. It was no use thinking of that now. Lifting her eyes off the television, she scanned the room for America and her frown returned when she realised no one was in the room.

She bit her thumb. Where could America have disappeared to? He definitely did not leave the room, for someone would surely have known if he left. She stepped hesitantly into the room and switched off the television, breathing out in relief when the loud voice of the news reporter is finally gone.

Then, her ears picked up the sound of running water. Ah, so America was in the shower. She had worried herself for nothing.

Walking towards the bathroom, she knocked the door. "Mister America, please join us for dinner today." Still no reply. She was getting rather frustrated by the lack of an answer. "Mister America!" She knocked harder and the door swung slightly open, steam pouring out.

Startled, she took a few steps back. Surely, now that the door was open, he would be able to hear her. "Mister America, would you please answer me!" The America she knew before the war was not so rude as to ignore her. Maybe something was wrong. Or could this be one of America's escape attempts?

Suspicious, she covered her eyes and pushed the door open, waiting for the outraged outcry. Still none. Slowly she opened her eyes.

She screamed.

* * *

TBC

For those anticipating for the next chapter, I'm sorry! But after reading and rereading the previous chapter 3, I grew more and more dissatisfied with it. The next chapter will come out soon, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fall, falling, fallen**

**Chapter 4**

It was scary how quickly the tide of the battle turned against them with the switch in alliance. All it took was merely a few months and they had already lost many critical and decisive battles against the EAU… no, it's the EAAU now.

Canada clenched his fists that rested on his lap; twisting and crumpling his neatly pressed pants. With his brother's forces on the EAU's side instead of theirs… they hadn't knew that his brother's forces were so significant in pushing back the EAU forces before –

Canada frowned, shaking his head slightly. Who was he kidding? They had always known that it had been America's troops that aided the GNL to gain victory after victory against the EAU. That it was America who had pushed against Russia to stop the latter from taking over as many countries as the bastard could. That it was America whom had protected the countries – even those not even in the GNL – from being taken over by the EAU.

Around the table, similar thoughts – some more sorrowful than others – flashed through the remaining members minds. They couldn't understand America's actions. It was true that America had always been the crazier one, the one whom had thought out of all the crazy ideas that nobody can even think of but this… this was the icing on the cake.

The GNL was America's brainchild, America's _Justice League_. He founded it, led it, supported it and sustained it. The GNL was practically America and yet, he left and joined the EAU.

The loud bang of fists colliding with the wooden table rang soundly throughout the room. Canada could not help but think that had it been America who had slammed his fists and not Ireland, the table would have broken into two – maybe more – by now.

"Damn it!" She growled, her fists clenching and unclenching, her brows furrowed in a frown and her lips twisted into a ferocious scowl. "What the hell is going on?"

Canada wanted to reply, wanted to soothe her, and all of the other's, worries. Wanted to say that it was just a joke made by America, to say that everything would be all right but even he knew that it would be a lie. Everything was too fucked up to be all right. But before he could say anything, the silence broke.

"Maybe they planned it this way, America and Russia." Romano scoffed, leaning back into his chair as he folded his arms across his chair. "Maybe they already had a deal to defeat us all, and all those waterworks from America was just for show, to weaken us and make us unwilling to fight back."

Canada's eyes shot wide open in surprise as he looked up to face the others for one of the first few times since the meeting started hours ago, when no one was willing to break the silence without the usual head start from America.

Romano and Ireland had always been the more explosive countries of the group, the more temperamental and stubborn ones. And now, it seems like they had turned against their once-leader.

Canada hurriedly shook his head, pushing himself off the seat and slamming his palms – hard enough to make a sound upon impact but not with as much force as Ireland – on the table to catch the attention of all. "That can't be true!" He rapidly scanned the faces of the others, disbelief filling him as he noticed that some of the members seemed to buy Romano's words. "You guys can't seriously believe that America would betray us!"

"And how do you know that?" Romano rebutted before narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "Unless you're on their side too? After all, you're America's brother, his twin? How can you not have known since the beginning? Maybe you're a spy, a EAAU spy sent to take sympathetic and steal our battle plans from us!"

Canada snarled, his darker side surfacing, "If you haven't noticed, my land and people aren't faring any better against the EAAU troops!" And it was true; his land was rapidly being taken over by the advancing EAAU troops – mainly consisting of American soldiers. He doesn't know how much longer he could last against the EAAU and he knew that the situation wasn't any better in Europe.

But still, he wanted to believe in his brother. For it goes against every fibre of America's faith, principals, and morals to pull what he had done. He turned his hopeful eyes towards the rest again, his voice pleading, "He must have a reason, something he's not telling us, that forced him to ally with the EAU!"

He then shifted his eyes to look at England and France, both whom had been steadfastly avoiding his eyes. "Please, don't you believe in America too? England? France?" They had to believe in America.

"I see no reason why America would do this?" Came the shaky reply from France.

"And even if America did it for a reason, a just one, it doesn't change the fact that he…" England's voice hitched, "he did join the EAU."

Canada felt tears pooling in his eyes, betrayal rushing through him – far more than how he felt when America had turned against them. How could no one believe in America? His brother had fought so hard for all of them and they just… How could he save America without the strength of the others?

He looked at the occupants of the room. England and France refusing to look at him. Romano and Ireland glaring at him. Veneziano staring at his own lap, having not spoke a word since the start of the meeting. Spain remaining as silent as Veneziano as his eyes darted to and fro the others, observing the argument.

Would they even try to save America if he truly had a reason for joining Russia?

No.

His eyes hardened and pursed his lips. If they didn't believed then fine. He would gather enough strength of his own. Even if no one else believed in his brother, he would continue to do so. He pushed away his chair and turned his back towards the table, walking towards the door.

"You're going to join your brother now?" Romano taunted.

"Rest assured." Canada stopped mid-stride and shot back, barely holding back from rushing towards the nation and shooting the nation full of holes or bashing his head in with a hockey stick. "I will stay in the GNL so don't get your panties in a twist." He sneered, taking pleasure in the chagrined expression of Romano.

This was pathetic. They all were.

With a final glare at all the occupants in the room; he left the room, not looking back even once. And unbeknownst to him as he left the meeting hall, shoulders drawn back and tense, a pair of sympathetic eyes followed his back.

* * *

"What the hell was his problem?" Romano spat after the doors were slammed close behind the raging Canadian.

England sent a disapproving glare at the Italian but remained silent. Guilt gnawed at him but he refused to acknowledge it. He will stand by his words. No matter the reason behind America's sudden change in alliance, he is the enemy now. Even though beneath the table, his nails bit painfully into his palms as he clenched his fist. That stupid boy.

Then, comeback came from a surprising source that no one expected. "Fratello, Canada is already feeling upset over the fact that America left. Don't rub it further in his face…"

Romano's eyes widened at his brother's words for a second before narrowing. "So you're defending America too?" Veneziano frowned at him; rubbing him the wrong way, and he couldn't help but add, "Want to run over to the EAAU too to join your precious potato bastard?"

Veneziano's shoulders tensed as his eyes flashed with suppressed anger. He hissed, "Don't bring Germany into this!" Silent threats were passed between the twins before Romano looked away, gritting his teeth. The tense silence continued for moments more before Veneziano sighed, explaining, "I'm not taking any sides, fratello. I just want you to be more considerate of Canada's feelings because I'm sure he's feeling more betrayed than all of us…" Just like how he felt when…

He cut off his train of thought abruptly and turned to look at the rest of the members, his brown orbs firm and serious. "Whether or not America is our ally is no longer important, so we should focus on what is. We are losing, and if we continue arguing over whether America left us for a good reason or not, we will lose to the EAU."

"EA_A_U." Romano sniped grumpily, emphasizing on the second 'A'. Veneziano ignored him and continued staring at the others steadfastly. He, unlike the others, had not felt anger or sorrow when America switched sides. He had felt numb. Perhaps after having felt the bitter pain once he was no longer as susceptive to the hurt.

"Feli is right." Spain agreed, waving off the furious glare shot his way by Romano. "Don't look at me like that Lovi. We're losing and we're not fighting back because we're all too caught up with America. And if we continue to anger Canada, who knows if he would really join the EAAU or not? After America, Canada is the next strongest country amongst us."

Ireland rolled her eyes and finally sat down, slumping in her seat. "But what can we do? This is America and Russia we're talking about."

"We have to push them out of Canada first, and make sure that they don't advance far enough to attack us from the East." They looked at England, who finally seemed to have gotten a hold of himself, with surprise. It seemed that they had gotten far too used to America initiating the actions against the EAU.

England's eyes hardened. Now that they no longer could rely on America, they would have to buck up and take the lead themselves. Looking at France, England continued, "Aside from Canada, you are currently the closest to the threat, France."

Looking startled at being singled out, France then pursed his lips and nodded. "Oui, the EA…AU troops stationed in Germany had recently increased in size with the addition of the American soldiers and seems more vicious in pushing through my front. I'm afraid I might not be able to hold them off for much longer."

England nodded then shifted his gaze to the rest. "Any other urgent problems?"

"The EAAU troops are steadily approaching my borders too." Veneziano added. "Austria and Switzerland are doing nothing to stop them as the EAAU has not breached the non-aggression pact between them and I can't stop them now else we would be the ones breaking the pact."

"And we don't need any more enemies than we have now." Romano finished.

"Currently, the CC seems to be keeping out of the war but it'll only be a matter of time before the EAAU strikes them. If we keep ourselves out of the conflict, they would either try to fend for themselves and not bother us or we might find ourselves with more allies against the EAAU. A win-win for us." Ireland contributed.

"What about the OP, AC and SS?" England prompted.

Spain answered, "Besides Portugal, the SS is a goner. The EAAU managed to flush out all of the SS troops that were in America and are now pushing far into the South Americas. It's only a matter of time before they surrendered. Portugal may try to get out of the SS though. He's far enough from the threat for now."

France continued, "The OP and AC had been negotiating an alliance but… I don't think it'll go through. After all, with China as the main power in the AC and his previous good relations with Russia… And with the current situation as it is it may seem more beneficial to ally with the EAAU. But I can't say much about the OP."

England laced his fingers today as his brows furrowed. "Ireland, Spain and I will send more of our soldiers to aid Italy, France and Canada. We have to regain the status quo we had before, then try to get as many on our side as possible before pushing back against the EAAU."

He looked into the eyes of the rest, showing the seriousness of the situation they were in. "This is a war we cannot afford to lose."

* * *

Alliances:

The Great Northern League (GNL): America, Canada, England, France, Spain, Italy, and Ireland

The Asiatic Confederation (AC): The Asian countries excluding Singapore

The Non-allegiance Bloc (NAB): The Nordics, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, and Singapore

The Southern Sphere (SS): South America, Mexico, Portugal

The Central Coalition (CC): Middle East, Turkey

The Oceanic Partnership (OP): Australia & New Zealand

The European Allied Union (EAU) [Former]: Eastern and Central Europe with the exception of Switzerland, Lichtenstein and Austria

The European American Allied Union (EAAU) [Now]: America, Eastern and Central Europe with the exception of Switzerland, Lichtenstein and Austria

_**A/N:** I'm so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever! But lack of inspiration along with school work and a job kinda kills all form of writing on my part. And I have to blame myself for getting caught up in too many other fanfics and manga too I might be writing the next few chapters of FFF within the following few weeks? Though I can't say much for the all my other fics… I'll try my best though!_

_For those confused between the Romano and Veneziano thing, I know only Romano calls North Italy Veneziano but I figured it'd be easier to differentiate them rather than using North Italy and South Italy._

_This chapter is to focus on what is happening to the rest of the world after America joined the EAU. I originally wanted this fic to concentrate mainly on America but I realized without a 'background' it might be quite hard to understand what's happening?_

_Chapter 5 would be about America though!_


End file.
